


His Slytherin

by Itzpapalotl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Humour, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Slash, Slytherins, Snarky Snape, possessive, stupid gryffindors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzpapalotl/pseuds/Itzpapalotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius black had hated Severus Snape for as long as he could remember. The reasons were numerous ,Snapes'   Slytherin status being a major one. But then something happens. Something which threatens to change the equations between them completely. Now it's upto the 'brave' Gryffindor to decide if he is Gryffindor enough to to actually embrace the changes, between them as well as within himself. One thing ,though, is for sure Sirius black can no longer stay away from his Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Slytherin

FIRST CHAPTER

 

 


End file.
